Plants are linked to the microbiome via a shared metabolome. A multidimensional relationship between a particular crop trait and the underlying metabolome is characterized by a landscape with numerous local maxima. Optimizing from an inferior local maximum to another representing a better trait by altering the influence of the microbiome on the metabolome may be desirable for a variety of reasons, such as for crop optimization. Economically-, environmentally-, and socially-sustainable approaches to agriculture and food production are required to meet the needs of a growing global population. By 2050 the United Nations' Food and Agriculture Organization projects that total food production must increase by 70% to meet the needs of the growing population, a challenge that is exacerbated by numerous factors, including diminishing freshwater resources, increasing competition for arable land, rising energy prices, increasing input costs, and the likely need for crops to adapt to the pressures of a drier, hotter, and more extreme global climate.
One area of interest is in the improvement of nitrogen fixation. Nitrogen gas (N2) is a major component of the atmosphere of Earth. In addition, elemental nitrogen (N) is an important component of many chemical compounds which make up living organisms. However, many organisms cannot use N2 directly to synthesize the chemicals used in physiological processes, such as growth and reproduction. In order to utilize the N2, the N2 must be combined with hydrogen. The combining of hydrogen with N2 is referred to as nitrogen fixation. Nitrogen fixation, whether accomplished chemically or biologically, requires an investment of large amounts of energy. In biological systems, an enzyme known as nitrogenase catalyzes the reaction which results in nitrogen fixation. An important goal of nitrogen fixation research is the extension of this phenotype to non-leguminous plants, particularly to important agronomic grasses such as wheat, rice, and maize. Despite enormous progress in understanding the development of the nitrogen-fixing symbiosis between rhizobia and legumes, the path to use that knowledge to induce nitrogen-fixing nodules on non-leguminous crops is still not clear. Meanwhile, the challenge of providing sufficient supplemental sources of nitrogen, such as in fertilizer, will continue to increase with the growing need for increased food production.